Returning To The Future
by The Pootamis
Summary: My version of when Trunks returns back home after Cell has been defeated by Gohan but with a twist. He hadn't gone back alone. No someone had come along with him on the ride. An unexpected visitor that would quickly change things. Can Trunks overcome the odds and save his future?


_This is it. My chance to set things right. Goku ...Gohan ... I'll make you proud._

On this day the nightmare would end. He would make sure of it. Would make sure the two beings in front of him never harm another soul again. Will never be able to destroy another building. Never be able to destroy another family. Today it would all end. Today would be the day a bright new future would begin for everyone. He believed in this strongly. He just had to believe this. All of his hard work. All of his mother's hard work to allow him the chance to save another universe. To be able to learn the androids weakness. If he even needed it anyways. He was more than ready now to face them. Has all the power he will ever need to defeat them. And he will. He will end these two monsters. End the lives of Androids 17 and 18 before turning his sights to Cell. he first just needed to deal with the monstrous duo to make sure there was no chance of a Perfect Cell making an appearance in this timeline. And he couldn't have shown up at an even more perfect time. There they are now. Just patrolling around causing havoc in an already destroyed city wasting away every single citizen that dared lurk out for supplies. Just like that old man. An old man that he watches out of the corner of his eye run away from the scene leaving him all alone with the two androids.

" Hey it's you."

Staring deep into the eyes of Android 17 that just looks back towards him with an interested look feeling his anger rising with every passing second with only the memories of countless civilians screaming out in pain that he failed to save clutching his hands into tight fists instantly a golden aura erupts around Trunk's body.

" Yeah it's me. The name's Trunks. It's over. It stops here."

Unable to keep his lips from curling up into a smirk letting out a snort tucking a piece of his black hair behind his ear turning his attention back towards Trunks with his smirk only widening reaching down gently Android 17 unbuttons the latch to his gun holder and his fingers graze the end of the firearm tucked within.

" It does huh? Trunks don't you remember what happened last time? Nothing stops here except you."

No longer being able to keep silent with her hands clutching into tight fists a cold look comes across Android 18's face as she stares daggers at Trunks that still remains calm as though he doesn't have a care in the world.

" How rude! He is such an arrogant little punk! Man that's it! I want him dead! It's a matter of principle!"

" I don't mind. Consider it done. But remember this will be blowing weeks of fun. Comprende?"

" I don't care. I need this. I've been in a bad mood all day."

Without muttering another word instantly Android 18 extends her right hand out and launches a small beam of energy heading directly for Trunks. An energy blast that to her shock misses it mark when the young saiyan disappears with a blink of an eye causing the beam to hit directly against the rumble of a destroyed building causing shards of concrete to go flying as a dust cloud forms upon impact.

" Look out! He's behind you."

Not believing what she is hearing with her eyes going as wide as saucers just as she turns her head suddenly Android 18 is launched back when she feels a vicious punch landing clean against the side of her face causing her to crash through a building followed by another causing them to come crashing down with large dust clouds forming upon impact that can be seen for miles. Such an attack that leaves her dazed as she finds herself laying against a pile of rubble with a bruise already starting to form across her cheek.

" Damn him! He is so dead!"

Snapping up to her feet without needing to think twice instantly Android 18 charges forward back through where she once came and unleashes a vicious right punch at Trunks as he just stands there staring directly at Android 17 before her eyes go wide once again when she feels herself hitting nothing but air. Sensing him appearing behind her rearing back throwing all of her power into it as she twirls around to deliver a spinning right high kick only to feel herself hitting nothing but air just as a look of disbelief comes across her face suddenly Android 18 lets out a scream of pain when she feels a fist landing clean into her gut sending her flying back. Such pain that she has never experienced before. Pain that just makes her angry as she twists in the air and unleashes an energy blast towards Trunks and watches in complete shock the saiyan simply moving his head slightly allowing the blast to soar past him and explode into a pile of rubble just behind him just as she lands a few feet away from Android 17 that can only stare at the scene in front of him with nothing but shock riddled across his face.

" Man he's changed! I don't know how but he's good."

Gritting her teeth smashing her right fist into the ground slowly Android 18 rises up to her feet as Android 17 comes to stand by her side a few feet away.

" I hate you!"

" No you hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me. That you are completely outmatched. Well imagine feeling the way you do now all of the time like the people of this planet do. Fools how do you think my master Gohan felt when you ganged up on him in the rain and he had no way out. Well now it's your turn. I hope you enjoy it."

" You improved no doubt but you can't beat the two of us."

Unable to suppress her anger any longer instantly Android 18 snaps her head to pay Android 17 an angry glance before she turns her attention back over towards Trunks with a cold look.

" 17!? Lets kill this punk!"

Receiving nothing but a silent nod in response out of the corner of her eye timing in perfect unison instantly Android 18 takes off towards Trunks at high speed at the same exact time she sees Android 17 doing so. Take off only to take the lead and launch a flying high right kick intended for the saiyan's head only to feel herself hitting nothing but air. Planting her fist into the ground quickly twirling around finding her twin brother having the same results with a high knee glancing around finding Trunks nowhere in sight just as she turns back towards Android 17 suddenly Android 18's eyes go wide when Trunks reappears out of thin air landing a clean blow against her twin brother's face, sending him flying through the air and into a pile of rubble with a loud crash. Snapping her attention to glare coldly at Trunks in a sudden move raising up her hands instantly Android 18 sends energy beam after energy beam soaring out of her open palms heading directly for the saiyan. A saiyan to her shock merely turns and deflects her energy beams away like they are nothing causing them to explode high up in the air causing her to pause her onslaught and look his way with nothing but shock. Such shock that only deepens when she sees him charging forward towards her causing her to once again blast away energy beam after energy beam his way. Energy beams to her shock and frustration are batted away with such ease as he closes the distance between them with such amazing speed. Speed that before she knows it her eyes go wide in disbelief when she finds herself staring into his right open palm.

" This is for Gohan!"

Unable to move from total shock as she watches a golden glow start to form within his open palm before she has a chance to react suddenly Android 18's eyes go as wide as saucers when the open palm vanishes from her sight before a loud crash coming from nearby echoes through the air. Such a sudden motion that makes her fall back before her momentum is stopped when she feels a pair of arms wrapping around her waist holding her upright. Arms that make her snap her eyes up towards the owner expecting to find her twin brother only to be shocked once again when she sees another. Sees another face that she never thought she would ever see again.

_No? It can't be? He's dead._

That hair? Those eyes. She knows those eyes. Knows that face but it just couldn't be. He had died. Had been killed by their hands. But he couldn't be. He is there right now before her only he is different. He looks younger. Looks no younger than twelve but that just couldn't be! He had been in his twenties when they had killed him! Just how in the hell is this all possible!?

But all thoughts go out the window when his eyes come down to meet her own. Eyes for some reason she can't help but get lost in. Eyes that for some odd reason inside told her this wasn't the same saiyan that she watched die. No this saiyan is different. She could just feel it but how? Did this Trunks do something to cause all of this? This day has been very strange indeed.

" You alright?"

Unable to mutter a single word suddenly without having a chance to react Android 18 eyes go wide as saucers when she feels a hand coming up to brush away a loose piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. A hand that gently comes down to stroke her bruised cheek so softly. So gently that it just makes her eyes go wider by the second. A scene that deep inside she had to admit she liked. Liked being held like this. Liked being touched like this. But all moments have to come to an end. And theirs comes when the sound of a loud crash echoes through the air coming from the distance. A crash that they both turn to look towards finding rubble smashing up against nearby tables as a golden aura emerges from a dust cloud. As Trunks emerges with a look of shock and disbelief across his face as his eyes remain trained on….

Feeling his eyes suddenly on her ignoring Trunks in favor of turning to look towards her savior just as she opens her mouth Android 18's eyes widen slightly when she sees a look of anger come across his face as she feels him tracing a recently opened cut across the side of her forehead.

" Stay here. I'll be back shortly. I promise I'll explain everything to you."

Nodding her head silently feeling herself being lowered to the ground before she even has a chance to get comfortable suddenly Android 18's eyes go wide as saucers when she sees her savior disappear within a blink of an eye before he reappears right in front of Trunks landing a vicious punch that lands clean into the saiyan's gut causing him to spit up a mouthful of spit only to follow up with a vicious right knee straight into Trunk's jaw causing his head to snap upward. A sight she can only watch in disbelief when Trunks is suddenly sent flying through a nearby building with a thunderous crash while her savior slowly stalks after him. Stalks after him with a golden aura surrounding his body. But his aura is different. This aura seemed more powerful. More intense as what looked to be a whirlwind of blue energy is seen mixed together with gold surrounding him.

Feeling nothing but blood forming in his mouth gritting his teeth feeling as though he had just fought off against Cell all over again sitting upright just as he raises his eyes instantly Trunks is sent flying back and crashing through a nearby wall when he feels a vicious kick landing clean against the side of his face. Landing down hard on the dirt only to feel his momentum not stop causing his side to be dragged viciously against the ground suppressing the urge to scream out in pain turning himself over until he is on his stomach pushing himself up to his knees lifting his head off from the ground without having a chance to react suddenly Trunks's eyes go as wide as saucers when he feels a hand wrapping around his throat in a vice grip. Such a grip that makes him gasp for breath as to his horror, his hair turns back to normal as he comes to be face to face with his attacker. The unlikest of enemies. Someone that he never thought he would ever have to face. Not in his timeline. Not in the timeline that he had just visited. Never. But it was happening. It was happening now and he can't help but croak out.

" Why?"

Not believing what he is hearing as his eyes get even colder slowly the mysterious saiyan's grip around Trunks's throat tightens. He didn't know!? How didn't he know!? He had caused all of this! Caused all of his pain and suffering! He had been the one to take away the one thing that he couldn't live without. Such a memory that comes back to him forcing him to bring Trunks's face closer until they are nose to nose.

" You killed her and now? I'm gonna kill you."

Without giving him a chance to retort suddenly a sickening snap is heard echoing through the air. A snap that is followed by a thud as a lifeless body is dropped onto the ground with blood slowly starting to gush out from his open mouth. A body whose lifeless eyes watch as a young saiyan slowly walks away before he disappears into the horizon.

Waiting patiently for her savior to return as she finds him slowly emerging from her left side turning her body to face him with a questionable look finding him closing the distance with a faint smile across his face before she even knows what she is doing Android 18 reaches out taking his head within her hands before planting her lips to his own.

" Welcome back to the land of the living. Now start explaining yourself. How are you not dead Gohan? You are Gohan right?"

Receiving nothing but a silent shrug as she feels his hands coming to rest on her sides Android 18 raises an eyebrow in question awaiting his answer.

" I'm whatever you want to call me."


End file.
